sophie_the_otterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle
Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle is an animated crossover series that premiered on Orange Otter Network on June 1st, 2015 in honor of the network's 1st anniversary. It had a hiatus from June to November of 2016. Plot Sophie and Quintion recruit their favorite cartoon heroes and consult a team of architects to construct a very large castle next to the WilliamWill Manor to serve as a clubhouse for the good team. Christened the Cartoon Castle, it acts similarly to a hotel with separate rooms such as a kitchen, a ballroom, an arcade, a swimming pool, etc. Meanwhile, the antagonists to the cartoon heroes, lead by Andy Panda create a rival castle called the Depress Fortress. Their goal is to try and wreck the Cartoon Castle and/or conquer it, but their attempts often backfire. In each episode, it is a slice of life themed experience in and out of the Cartoon Castle with our heroes while trying to defeat the villains and destroy the Depress Fortress for good. Cartoon Castle Heroes PB&J Otter: Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Opal Otter, Ernest Otter, Flick Duck, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie Snootie, and Bootsie Snootie Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Winston Zeddemore and Egon Spengler Rainbow Brite: Rainbow Brite, Twink, Starlite, Red Butler, Lala Orange, Canary Yellow, Patty O'Green, Buddy Blue, Indigo, and Shy Violet Lady Lovely Locks: Lady LovelyLocks, Maiden FairHair, Maiden CurlyCrown, The Pixietails, SilkyMane, SilkyPup, Shining Glory, and Prince StrongHeart The Avengers: Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the other Avengers X-Men: Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast, Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, Storm, Colossus, and the other X-Men Angry Birds: Red, The Blues, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Terence, Bubbles, and Stella The Wuzzles: Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey, and Moosel Adventures of the Little Koala: Roobear, Laura, Mommy, Papa, Floppy, Mimi, Nick, Pamie, Betty, Mingle, Kiwi, and Weather Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, and Zipper Guardians of the Galaxy: Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Star-Lord, and Groot Ni Hao, Kai Lan: Kai Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu and Yeye Jake and The Never Land Pirates: Jake, Izzy, Chubby, Skully Ed, Edd n' Eddy: The Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) Caillou: Boris, Doris, Rosie, Sarah, Leo, Clementine, Jason, Jeffrey, Xavier, and Emma The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium Popples: P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Putter, Potato Chip, Pretty Bit, Billy Wagner, Bonnie Wagner, Mike, Penny, Bibsy, Cribsy, Punkster, Punkity, and the Pufflings Recess: The Recess Gang (T.J., Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus) Maple Town: Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Roxie Raccoon, Penny Pig, Mikey Mole, Betty Badger, Danny Dog, Rachel Rabbit, and Ricky Rabbit The Get-Along Gang: Montgomery "Good News" Moose, Dotty Dog, Woolma Lamb, Zipper Cat, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, and Portia Porcupine Shirt Tales: Rick Raccoon, Pammy Panda, Tyg Tiger, Digger Mole, Kip Kangaroo, and Bogey Orangutan Zootopia: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde The Adventures of Blinky Bill: Blinky Bill, Nutsy Koala, Flap the Platypus, Marcia Mouse, Splodge the Kangaroo, and Shifty Dingo Depress Fortress Villains Dora the Explorer: Dora Marquez, Boots the Monkey, Diego, Isa The Iguana, Benny the Bull, Tico the Squirrel Marvel Villains: Loki, Ultron, Red Skull, Doctor Doom, Magneto, Green Goblin and other Marvel villains Caillou: Caillou The Backyardigans: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin Bubble Guppies: Oona, Nonny, Gil, Goby, Deema, Molly, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper Maple Town: Wilde Wolf Adventures of the Little Koala: The Wicked Wizard Putrid and Pouncer Popple The Adventures of Blinky Bill: Danny Dingo, Ma Dingo, Daisy Dingo, and Meatball Dingo Zootopia: Dawn Bellwether Episodes Season 1, 26 Episodes (June-November 2015) #Pilot: Quintion and Sophie decide to construct a castle that acts as a hotel and clubhouse for themselves along with many cartoon characters. Unfortunately, Andy Panda did the same. #The Golden Life: Quintion finds a selkie in the river and it's name is Cheryl Farnsworth, Quintion gives her a keycard and her room is made of gold. #Wonder Love: Andy Panda has fallen in love with Black Widow. #Big Sister Rosie: Scarlet Witch decides to babysit Rosie while her parents go out to dinner. Rosie wants to be taller than Caillou, and Scarlet Witch accepts the request. She transforms Rosie into a teenager. #Stolen Capsule: The heroes notice that somebody has dug up Sophie's time capsule she made herself and has stolen it! Can they retrieve and bury it back to its rightful place? # Magic in the Castle: Loki casts a spell on the Cartoon Castle, causing the PB&J Otter characters to be turned into mice and bats. Can the heroes reverse the spell? # So Cool, It's Hot!: It's a very hot day at the Cartoon Castle, but when Sophie creates a fun idea using water, the fun is just the beginning. # Crazy Quotations: Katherine Koala comes up with some very funny quotes that she made up. They become very popular and thus, Katherine creates a show about them. # Someplace Under the Rainbow: Rainbow Brite takes her friends to her home, Rainbowland, to show them around, but it's being invaded by The Backyardigans. # Midnight Stalker: A girl and a boy named Celia Rhodes and Nate Martin come to the Depress Fortress and stay there. Andy Panda accepts their stay, but Loki finds out that she's also a toon named Silly Road. So he makes her go to the Cartoon Castle and turn Rainbow Brite into a toon. # Koala Squad: Ultron kidnaps Every single koala in the Cartoon Castle because Andy Panda wants to make turn them into koala salad. Ultron puts them in the dungeon. Can Roobear, Laura, Katherine, and Jennifer's friends save them before they face their possible demise? #The Recess of the Castle: The Recess Gang makes a huge mess in the Cartoon Castle when they take full control of castle while WilliamWill2343 and Sophie go to the arcade. #A-Popple-lypse Now: Loki turns the Powerpuff Girls into Popples and the 9 original Popples into humans via a species-switching spell. The Popples were also turned evil and devilish while the Powerpuff Girls have lost their powers. #Olympic Games: The two leaders of their respective castles plan an Olympic Games event for the heroes and villains to compete in. #Fair Affair: WilliamWill2343 and Sophie go on a date with their loved ones while Billy and Bonnie Wagner are in charge of the castle. #Tantrum Terror!: Portia Porcupine becomes so furious after Patty Rabbit had accidentally ripped off one of Portia's favorite dolls arm, she grows claws on her hands and grows taller. She kills Patty Rabbit and goes on a violent rampage. What will the rest of the heroes do now? #Balloon Ride of Our Life: The team decides to go on a hot air balloon ride around the state of Missouri, but Green Goblin decides to go spoil the fun. #Kids Just Want to Have Fun: Leo, Clementine, Jason, Jeffrey, Emma, Xavier and Mara decide to play around with the Shapeshifter Ray. #Jelly's Fad: Jelly and Gadget Hackwrench create electronic bottle caps that have a GPS. Jelly sells them and they become very popular. #X-Treme Castle Skaters: The team decides to hold ice skating competition. #Good Gnus!: Sarah accidentally uses the Shapeshifter Ray to turn Kai-Lan into a gnus. #Chip Punks: Chip and Dale decide to become rock and roll stars. #A Pinch of this and a Scootch of That: Pinch and Scootch Raccoon start a cooking show but things don't go as planned. #Cartoon Castle TV: Sophie starts a TV channel that focuses on the Cartoon Castle #The Devil Squirrel: Part 1: Bonnie Wagner turns into a demonic grey squirrel and kills Billy Wagner. She takes over the Cartoon Castle, bans all of her friends from the castle, and lets the members of the Depress Fortress in. #The Devil Squirrel: Part 2: Katherine has a great plan to revert everything back to normal, but will it work? Season 2, 26 Episodes (February-August 2016) #A Girly Catastrophe: Caillou uses Loki's scepter to turn WilliamWill2343 into a catgirl. Can the others reverse the spell? #Your Argument is on Valentine's Day: #The Sassy Six: Katherine, Jennifer, Melody, Rosellia, Sally, and Marilyn form their new squad called the Sassy Six. #Crime-Fighting Critters!: The team welcomes the Shirt Tales into the castle. In fact, they promote them to become the scouts of the Cartoon Castle. #Two Popple Pests: Putrid and Pouncer Popple broke into the castle without permission. Will the 9 original Popples take care of the situation? #The Nemesis of the Otter Family: Oh no! Looks like Callie Otter and her sidekick Xavier kidnapped the Otter Family INCLUDING Sophie. Can the rest save them? #From Mewni with Love: Star Butterfly comes to the Cartoon Castle for a visit. #Color Warriors: The Color Kids practice to become guards of the Cartoon Castle. #Sacrifice Capades: Caillou has threatened to sacrifice himself in order to make the Depress Fortress stronger. #Puffling Scavenger Hunt: Upon Mike's command, The Pufflings decide to hide in various spots in the Cartoon Castle, thus forcing the rest to go on a scavenger hunt as planned by Mike and Penny. Every time they find one, they try to answer a riddle. #Guppy Gaffe: The Bubble Guppies have infiltrated the Cartoon Castle via a water pipe! The heroes must repel them before they end up going crazy. #New From the Animal Kingdom: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde arrive at the Cartoon Castle and join the heroes. #Wuzzle Pieces: The gang tries to put a statue of Bumblelion together. #The Cartoon Castle Musical: The heroes put on a musical show in the Cartoon Castle. How will it turn out? #Sheep Creep: Bellwether has somehow snuck into the Cartoon Castle. #The Mystery of the Crack: The heroes find the culprit who created the crack in the wall of the Cartoon Castle. #Bug Bonanza Trivia Category:Shows Category:Sophie's Ideas Category:2015